


Dark Souls

by Nerd5sky



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd5sky/pseuds/Nerd5sky
Summary: This is a poem I made for my english class. My teacher thought it was quite good so I am posting it for all of you to enjoy.





	Dark Souls

Dark Souls Poem  
A land of mystery, a land of death  
Where the only comfort is from the fire  
Everything is out to silence your breath  
Inside the Wall of Lothric, times are dire  
Everyone has succumbed to the hollow  
An undead curse of unknown proportions  
A mighty giant looks over, aiming his bow  
Whilst you suffer the mimic’s contortions  
Yhorm the Giant a protector of man  
Saint Aldrich of the Deep, the consumer  
The Abyss Watchers, held an abyss ban  
The Soul of Cinder, fight to remember  
This game, a mighty lore to suffer through  
The amazement and terror to hold you true.

Many have come, Many have been silenced  
The Bearers of the Curse have fled to dark  
The Chosen Undead stood for defiance  
The Unkindled have relight the spark  
But now, just embers remain for faint light  
With powerful miracles and greatswords  
The Warriors of Sunlight, all they smite  
Try to get through hollowed hordes of the Lords  
To defeat King Vendrick, the Almost-King  
His wife, ever looking to take control  
His personal quest to hide the King’s Ring  
Her command, reap her subjects of their soul  
The Warriors knew her plan, to stop it  
They would cut and burn, to save, to commit

 

The Fire was fading, to empty nothingness  
The towers were crumbling to their ruins  
Everything was dying, to the darkness  
Skeletons and undead rats and demons  
Tear any intruders, limb by limb, ‘til death  
A dagger won’t do, a sword will not help  
The Warriors of Sunlight, shibboleth  
Aldia’s monstrosities, terror whelp  
As the Cages are broken, all shall die  
The Miracle-Casters, the Paladins  
To overcome, you will need an ally  
Dragons lie in wait for your talisman  
Deep in slumber, protected by patrols  
Decimate them to acquire all souls

They followed Solaire, the great cleric-knight  
He journeyed from Astora with purpose  
Became undead, to get his sun, to smite  
To cooperate, to help with curses  
The ghosts, the endless demons, the undead  
Join a covenant, if you fancy help  
The walls covered head to toe with blood red  
Your corroding corpse, drifting with the kelp  
Even amongst the darkness there is sunlight  
They fought hard, the everlasting dragons  
Their amazing speed, their terrifying bite  
To cause destruction, worse than the Balkans  
Beware the endless dark, for hidden trolls  
This pertifying nightmare, is Dark Souls

 

 

Trapped in prison, the Undead Asylum  
A stone built fortress housing the horrors  
Madder than those in the town of Salem  
The hollowed swinging, like an arbor  
The crestfallen man, struggling to live  
Will provide nothing to exploit at all  
Whose depression and fear are infective  
The multiple bosses cause you to stall  
Make sure to have your spells and sword ready  
Here comes a tidal wave of enemies  
To stab and slash, a medieval army  
The enemies go down in upto threes  
The only way out, being grabbed by crows  
The wind rushing through you, like tornadoes


End file.
